Til Death do us Part
by Anna Vinrie
Summary: Sonny has leukemia, and her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper only found out when she has two months left to live. Their love is tested to the core. Will they make it through in sickness and in health 'til death do them part? Sequel of Happy Birthday Sonny
1. Prologue

Sonny's face is lit up by a smile before she slept. She recalled that night on her 18th birthday. The sky was moonless and the stars were so bright. But the brightest star of all was the one standing beside her, Chad Dylan Cooper.

She remembers that certain moment at Lookout Mountain, when the sky was lit up by shooting stars, when she squeezed her eyes shut to make a wish despite knowing that there is nothing more she could ask for. As she turns to Chad, she asked him what he wished for…

"For you to be my girlfriend." The words echoed in Sonny's head. They have been together ever since, and tomorrow, they would be celebrating Sonny's 23rd birthday as well as their 5th anniversary.

Five years have already passed and a lot of changes have happened in their lives. Mackenzie Falls aired its final episode three years ago. Chad now works as one of the most prominent actors in Hollywood, and the lead actor in one of the movies that he has written. So Random on the other hand ended two years ago and the cast went their separate ways. Tawni is still an actress in Hollywood, Grady and Nico opened a restaurant, Zora got an early acceptance to Harvard Law School, and Sonny continued her songwriting and is a music artist with five songs being number one on the charts.

As Sonny drifts off, she thinks back on what five years has done to her life. She rarely sees her ex castmates and she misses them terribly. And then she wonders, will she ever see them again?


	2. Chapter1: White Tulips

**A/N: **Hi guys. This is a sequel of my first SWAC fanfic, Happy Birthday Sonny. I recommend you read the first story before you read this one.

Reviews are welcome. Flames are welcome to make one cup of hot chocolate. Both will be appreciated though.

I don't own SWAC, but if I did, I'd marry the CDC. Sterling Knight is H-O-T!

Ayt, enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep<p>

Sonny groggily reached for her alarm clock and hit the snooze button. She was slopping back under the covers of her bed when a sudden mooing sound made her fall off of her bed. Clumsily reaching for her phone, she answered on the third moo.

"Hello?" Sonny sleepily said.

"Hey Sonshine. Good morning. Did I wake you up?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Pfft. I was awake the whole time. What makes you say that? Sonny, voice thick with sarcasm, answered.

"Well good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So what time will you be ready? I've got a ton of things planned for today."

"I don't know. What time are you getting off of work?

"No shooting today, It's just us."

Sonny smiled at the way he said, 'just us.' "Oh, okay, what time do you want me to be ready?" Sonny asked.

"How about now?"

"What? I'm still in my PJs."

"It's ayt. Take all the time that you need. I'll wait down here."

"What?" Sonny asked, but Chad had already hung up. She ran to her window and saw Chad in his parked convertible. For a day without work, Sonny wonders what could make Chad get up earlier than seven in the morning instead of sleeping in like normal people.

She hastily opened her bedroom door and yelled, "Mooooom! Chad's outside, could you let him in?"

When there was no answer, Sonny remembered that her mom was still in a business trip and would not be back until late evening. She grunted, stomped to her window and yanked it open.

"Chad! Could you wait for, like, 15 minutes? I need to shower and get dressed, then I'll be right down," she yelled.

"Take your time!" Chad replied.

Sonny ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Minutes later, she was drying herself off and wearing the first thing she could find in her closet: a scarlet red v-neck top, a pair of her favorite denim skinny jeans, and her favorite sandals. After dabbing on some clear gloss on her lips and putting on her snowflake necklace, she dashed downstairs and bolted out the door. She hastily walked to the passenger side of Chad's car and stopped abruptly when she saw a dozen white tulips waiting for her on her seat.

"Happy birthday, M'lady," greets Chad as Sonny gets into the car.

"Aww, thank you baby. Sonny picked up the tulips, gave them an appreciative sniff, and put them on the dashboard.

Chad revved up the engine and sped away.

"So…" Sonny started.

"So…" Chad replied.

"What's the plan?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay then."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good."

Sonny felt an awkward silence coming on so she turned on the radio. It was playing one of her songs, the one that was number one in the charts this week.

Chad turned on the corner and a familiar building went into sight.

"Wow, Condor studios. Good times," Sonny said.

Chad turned to the building's parking lot. Once he found a parking space, he turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"Uhh, what are we doing here, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Be patient. You'll see, soon. Now put this blindfold on," Chad commanded.

Sonny did as she was told. Chad held her hand and led her out of the parking lot and into the building which had a sign that said "Comissary."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's it for the first chappie. Reviews please. I will update as soon as I can. Lots of love. Ciao! Xoxo, AV


	3. Chapter 2: So Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for waiting. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my first chappie.**

**Anyhoo, I know chapters 1 and 2 might kind of be slow, but the climax doesn't happen on the first chapters.**

**Oh, and please continue reviewing. Reviews motivates writer to write more. Flames motivate me to make a cup of hot chocolate. :)**

**And I don't own SWAC, and if I did... ohohoho. I would be one happy girl. :D:D:D**

**Oh, and just a shoutout to Sterling Knight (in case he reads this or whatever, hey I can dream. XD) BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chad led Sonny down three hallways, all the while holding her hand.<p>

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you didn't do anything outrageous again, did you?" Sonny asked.

Sonny was thrilled, yet terrified at the same time. She loves surprises, but Chad's way with surprising her wasn't always what she could keep up with. Like during her 20th birthday, Chad surprised her with a plane trip to Hawaii. He had the staff acting as though the plane was crashing. When they were parachuting to their "safety," Chad pointed out the plane to Sonny, and the smoke was spelling "Happy Birthday. I love you." Sonny had to admit that it was sweet, but the scenario terrified her. She was so traumatized that she never wanted to ride an air plane again, and she didn't speak to Chad until he cried and said that he was sorry.

The "incident" didn't happen again as Chad tried to keep his surprises simple, but Sonny wants to be sure nonetheless.

"Chad," Sonny said, coming to an abrupt stop. "Seriously, what is all this about?"

"Like I said, you'll have to be patient." He dragged Sonny into the cafeteria and slowly removed her blindfold.

"Chad, I swear, if something explodes—"

"Surprise!" everyone cheered.

Sonny's eyes widened in shock. "What are you guys doing here? Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, come here, let me give you a hug." She pulled the old So Random cast into a group hug. "Ahh, I missed you guys so much. What are you doing here?"

"Well drama boy here phoned me last week, and I said why shouldn't the prettiest girl ni all of Hollywood make time for her less pretty best friend's birthday? So here I am," said Tawni.

"Aww… Look at you. You're still the Tawni I know," beamed Sonny.

"Yeah, and Chad Dylan Pooper called us, told us we need food for our reunion," piped Nico.

"And since you haven't really tasted our cooking since the sandwich fiasco, and you haven't been to our restaurant, we decided to bring the restaurant to you," Grady said as he swept a bow.

"Eh, big deal. I just graduated Harvard and am now the youngest lawyer in history," said Zora.

"Aww. Still, it was so nice to see you all again. Thank you—" Sonny turned around to thank Chad but he was gone.

Everyone went around to chat and catch up. Sonny was left alone when suddenly, her phone vibrated. She read an incoming text message from Chad.

"Hey babe. I'll leave you alone with the Randoms dor a while. Need to take care of a few things. Pick you up before liunch. Missing you already. I love you. xx Chad"

Everyone was already lining up to fill their plates with food. Sonny joined them and chatted with her old castmates for a while. Soon, Mr. Condor and Marshall also dropped by to greet Sonny and chat with the old So Random cast.

Everyone has finished eating and began savoring their all-time favorite dessert: frozen yogurt. Everyone seems to be having a good time until Mr. Condor told them that they had only fifteen minutes left to use the cafeteria. One by one, the guests left, each of them greeting Sonny a happy birthday before heading out. Sonny was already alone when Chad called her.

"Hey babe. I'm out front. I'll wait for you here, 'kay?" Chad said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Sonny answered and then hung up.

She skipped down the hallways just like old times and out of the building. She ran to Chad's car when she saw it, opened the door, sat down on the passenger seat, and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it you liked my first present?" Chad presumed.

"I loved it! Thank you—Wait, first? You mean there's more? Sonny replied.

"Uh-huh. You'll see," Chad said as he revved up the engine and sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. That's it for the second chappie. Stay tuned because Chad's gifts are bound to get better as I add more chapters. Clue: the last gift will take Sonny's (and probably yours as well) breath away. Spoiler alert? I don't think so. Anyway, don't forget to review, and if you have time, to those who haven't read the original story of this sequel, well, try to read it. The title is Happy Birthday Sonny :D<strong>

**That's it for now folks. xoxo -AVinrie**


End file.
